


Confessions

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Confessions

Dean was woken up again, like any other morning, by the obnoxious beeping of yet another alarm clock. He fiestily wiggled his feet and legs until the blankets flew off of him and onto the floor, leaving his body nude, cold and shivering. And as he rolled himself over on the rock hard motel bed in an attempt to smash the snoozed button, he groggily followed the blankets onto the floor.

As he lay on the floor, chuckling to himself, the bathroom door creaked open and Sam stumbled out, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What was that loud-" he stopped speaking when he saw Dean pushing himself into a kneeling possition against the bed. "Oh..." he said as he turned around, embarassed.

Dean climbed up and sat on the egde of the bed, grabbing the blankets to cover himself and laughed tiredly as he said "It's ok, I'm decent."

Sam turned around and yawned again "So, uh, interesting start to the day we're having, isn't it?" he said as he eyed the porn and empty booze bottles on the floor by the bed. "Had any fun last night?" he asked sarcastically.

Dean pulled a pair of jeans from the floor and put them on as he stood up. "Well, you know, a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do." he said while picking one of the magazines up and waving it in the air jokingly. "What happened to you last night? You pretty much disappeared after we got here so I went out to grab some..." he picked up and looked at the bottle that was laying on the floor to be certain of what he was drinking last night. "Heinekin and I saw some skin mags on the shelf and just pick a few up." he smirked as Sam shook and lowered his head as if he was ashamed to be in the same room as Dean.

"I... uh... went for a walk. I had to clear my head after being in the car for so long. That and my ass was sore from sitting too long." Sam said in an unsure tone.

"You sure that's what happened, Sam?" Dean asked again, giving Sam the chance to tell the truth, which Sam wasn't going to do. Because Sam, knowing his brother, didn't want another argument about what was right and wrong and how his going off on his own was stupid and how trying to fight the urges he's been having lately is just stupid.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sam replied.

"Whatever." Dean said and plopped back onto the bed.

"Get ready, Dean. If we want to make it over to the Roadhouse before sunset, we need to leave soon." Sam said in a demanding sort of voice.

"Oh Sammy boy. You know how to charm me so well." Dean replied wittily as he strolled to the bathroom with his toobrush and toothpaste.

The fact that Dean always called him Sammy or Sammy boy flustered Sam, in ways that Dean shouldn't know about. But he did. Dean knew how it made his brother feel. He just liked watching him squirm.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and watched as his brother brushed his teeth and sloppily tossed his things in his bag. He kept looking back and forth between Dean and the door, having an odd feeling someone was standing on the otherside, not that he cared. He was going to tell Dean today, before they left.

"Sam," Dean said abruptly, scaring Sam a little "what's going on? You're acting like... like... not Sam."

"Dean," Sam said in an exhaling tone, as if he were holding his breath, "I... uh... we need to talk Dean. I've been thinking about some things lately. About you and I."

"Okay, what about us?" Dean asked skeptically, walking accross the room and sitting on the bed to face Sam. "Because if this is about how you want to be with me, I get it. I do. Not going to say it's right, we're brothers. But I feel the same thing, Sammy."

Sam couldn't do it anymore. Dean had said it again. He said Sammy in a way that made him melt. Sam stood up and grabbed Dean by the forearm, shoving him against the wall. "Why is it so hard then, damnit?!" He demanded "Why can't we just not be brothers? Or rather, why can't we just not feel this way?!" he felt himself getting hard under his jeans as he held his brother in place, touching his mucsle and having his scent linger around him as he demanded to know why it was so unfair. He looked up and into Deans eyes, which were so beautifully glowing in the green tint that he loved to stare into.

Dean chuckled and punched Sam playfully. "You've always been such a bitch, Sammy." he said as he moved his face foreward to the point where their lips were about to touch.

Sam spoke carefully, aware of how close they were and knowing that with the slightest twitch forward his lips would meet his brother's. "Dean, that's... that's not funny. I mean, we're brothers. I know this is wrong. You know this is wrong. So why ca--"

Dean cuts him off, his lips pressing softly to Sam's to show him how much the word 'brother' meant to him. Of course being family was a hell of a lot but Sam was more than family. Always has been. And he could tell you that by the way he moved his lips along Sam's, sliding his tongue along his brother's. He's felt this way since his little brother started climbing into bed with him after their dad told them they were too old to sleep together. Since he started waking with morning wood because his brother's warm body was pressed flush against his own and his dick was pressed between his hot little ass cheeks. He knew because right now, he was hard and leaking in his jeans and he couldn't stop himself from sliding his hand down to cup those ass cheeks he grew to love so damn much.

"Dean..." Sam manages though his speaking efforts are immediately eaten up by Dean's lingering kiss, his body shivering from the friction when Dean cups his ass and moves his hips against his own. It was all too fast all too real and he can't help but think that it's a dream. Can't help but think he's going to wake up and he'll have the most embarrassing boner ever. But it's not happening. He's still there with Dean and he's opening his lips for him to slip his tongue in. He's completely awake.


End file.
